User blog:Ashcat19/Crash/Mode/Quantum
Right well basically after a week of lectures and notes on Wave Physics, with attention drawing to a sleep point, i made a connection between it and pretty much /impulse's entire role at present/past-whatever Ok, ill skip any of the complex maths but here's a general ooutlin *vibrations oscilate in a wave formation plotted against time:Impulse can vibrate molecules through matter already *Electromagnetic waves, consist of electric and magnetic waves and are commonly refferred to as the Electric and Magnetic Fields. *A standing wave is basically a wave with continual motion,unlik a wave in a pool or a pulse of light, these do, but only brief period of time. In these standing waves there are postions where the wave has a displacement of zero regardless of the phase of the wave (what position:ie start of wave motion=middle=1/4=end anything. These are called Nodes '''note the similarity to a term used by Impulse and Mr Cricket. *Wave Modulation: Same base as '''Mode .Modulating the Wave is changing some of the properties of a wave such as amplitude etc. *Destructive Interference is a term used when two wavefronts superimposed of the same phase superimpose each other and the corresponding portions have opposing signed amplitudes. This results in a averaged amplitude which is shorter then either amplitude and if the amplitudes were previously of the same magnitude results in a flat line: Total Destructive Interference. *Now there is the Quantum Field, the ability that powers Captain Atom. It's keyed to Time with him absorbing large amounts of energy being used for Time Travel stories esq stories several times before. Field which i associate to mean "Wave". >Energy E=mc^2. c Speed of Light. *Standing waves's nodes are used to determine resonant frequencies. Resonance increases apparent intensity of waves and the nodes are basically the most Definable Points in a wave. *There's also what i consider hints at this Neutron's Powers works as waves with an increasing frequency and wave speed. and the standing wave that appeared on the Mr Cricket's computer screen. *Impulse's language he wants to Crash the Mode. Crashing a wave form is...difficult.the energy need to be transmitted or & the source of the wave need to be "off" I feel as though the latter is the case. Something in the timeline is Mode-ulating it which causes changes leading to his timeline. *Basically in theory, energy could be defined to a change of time. This works like the quantum field which i assume exist as an all-pentrating wave of Time. Resonant points (nodes) would likely decrease the energy needed by piggybacking on the wave energy. however the Nodes are fixed on the time axis, as well as displacement, meaning that the node only exists for a single moment. (Such as Bloodlines). So basically my idea is that 4th dimensional waves transported Impulse here, explaining why he cant get back to his timeline and possibly implying that Mr Cricket and by possible extension the Partner, may have the future in mind with their Mode jargon. Anyway if you cant follow i can try to brief it more but see what you think. :) Category:Blog posts